


It's Progress At Least:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Never Giving Up: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, chocolate chip cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine, & Danny were taking the first watch on Steve, When the seal surprised them both, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	It's Progress At Least:

*Summary: Catherine, & Danny were taking the first watch on Steve, When the seal surprised them both, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

After everyone left, Lieutennant Catherine Rollins volunteered to stay & keep watch with Detective Danny "Danno" Williams on their friend, & love one, Commander Steve McGarrett, who woke up after awhile, but didn't say a word. "I think that we should always be there for him", The Former Navy Beauty said, & Danny agreed, "He **_won't_** be alone, That I guarantee you", he said, as he held his lover's hand,  & hope that his super seal would start speaking again.

 

Steve, in the meantime, was in his own little world, & he was feeling like that he was losing his battle with reality. The Handsome Brunette knew that he was safe, but he was thinking that he was still in that white room. He heard Catherine's voice, & he relaxed a bit. He felt like he could _come_ out of his shell soon,  & the bubble around him will pop. He missed his Danno, & his ohana, Plus, He wants to get back to his life, & live it to the fullest.

 

Naomi, Their Favorite Nurse, brought some warm chocolate chip cookies in, so it would entice Steve to eat something, "Let me know, If you need something else, okay ?", Catherine & Danny nodded, & said in unison, "Thanks, Naomi". Danny looked over at his friend, & said, "Cath, We neex you to be on your "A" game, There is loose ends to tie up with this case", The Former Intelligence Officer said, "You can count on me, Danny, Don't worry about it". That made the blond happy to hear it.

 

Danny saw that the Five-O Commander was reaching out for a cookie, & he smiled, & said, "Here you go, Babe, Naomi's Chocolate Chip Cookies are the best". Steve was eating his snack, while, Catherine & Danny were talking among themselves. "I can help out, as long as you need me too", Catherine said, Danny nodded, & said, "We can use all the help we can get", Suddenly, Steve spoke, which surprised the two visitors.

 

"Cath ?, Danno ?", The Former Seal said in a weak voice, Catherine & Danny both had tears in their eyes, as they heard him speak. "God, I missed hearing your voice, Baby", He leaned in, & kissed his lover sweetly on the lips. "We sure are", The Former Navy Beauty said, as she kissed the top of his head. "It's progress at least", Danny said, & Catherine nodded in agreement, as they enjoyed their time with Steve.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
